Trust me
by lie2me1moretime
Summary: Ever since Kyos true form was revealed to Tohru, shes wanted to help the zodiac break their curse, especially Kyos cat curse. On her journey she is faced with a life changing decision, Yuki or Kyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! 2 things, firstly its my first fruits basket story! Yay! Secondly it DOESN'T end on a cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Kyo: Are you sure it's NOT a cliffhanger?**

**Absolutley!**

**Kyo: Good, Lie2me1moretime does not own fruits basket or its characters however she does own the story line and plot to trust me.**

**Thanks for giving away my gender, KYO!**

**Kyo: You're picking a fight with the wrong person you realize.**

**Whatever, the next chapter will be out soon, so please, begin the story!**

Kyos beastly form was finally revealed to Tohru. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in what was sitting before her.

"K-Kyo?" He was ashamed, speaking truthfully Kyo had never accepted himself like this and he never ever wanted to accept the full extent of the cats curse.

Tohru, although she was shocked, didn't hate Kyo or pity him. She only wanted to help him even more.

KYOS POV

I can't believe she's seeing me in this, in this, in this horror! _Get up Kyo, get up! And run away, turn your back on her and run away, don't let her see you like this._

I stood up, ready to run. "I thought you said you'd accepted yourself."

I turned to see none other than my Master standing before me. "Kyo, stop running and face it."

"AAAAGH!" I howled, I am so damn pissed right now!

"Kyo?" I looked down, Tohru was still there, sitting in the dirt.

" I don't know if this will make you feel better or not." I turned away, not wanting to see her eyes.

"But, if I was in your situation I would be angry and sad too." I looked over my shoulder, she was crying.

"You have every right to be angry and sad, but you got to understand that no matter what form you're in, I will always be here for you. Even if you hate me, even if you want nothing to do with me from now on. I still will be here for you."

"How could I ever hate you?" I mumbled.

"Kyo!"

"What?" I spat. I was still pissed at Master for taking my bracelet off.

"You're turning back..." Shigure said, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself, sure enough, without the bracelets help, the beastly side of me was fading away, until I was standing in the rain only wearing my trousers.

"Could I at the very least have my shirt back?" I grunted, geez, I am a cat you know. Standing in the rain shirtless isn't really my thing.

TOHRUS POV

"What just happened?" Shigure stepped beside me and helped me up.

"Well, by the looks of it, Kyos beast curse has been broken."

"Really? Well that's great Kyo!" I was so happy for him, even though the zodiac curse wasn't broken, he didn't have to change into anymore!

"I wouldn't be so sure yet." It was Kyos master.

"I think Tohru may have temporarily stabilized the curse of the cat, that's all."

"Well, way to ruin a celebration." Shigure muttered.

"Even if it is only temporary, it's still good news for Kyo! Doesn't that mean we're one step closer to breaking your curse?" I looked over at Kyo, though he didn't look very pleased.

"Yeah thanks and all but, seriously guys! I need my jacket and shirt back, I am the cat after all, I hate rain!" Everyone burst out laughing at this, even though it made Kyo a little angry.

"GUYS! I'm getting pissed! Where's my stuff?" I looked around and found his shirt and jacket on the decking. I got up and gave it to Kyo. He snatched it out of my hands and hastily put it on.

"Thanks." He murmured, looking away from me, but if I had a better look he would have been blushing.

~3 HOURS LATER~

KYOS POV

After the hectic celebration that followed the 'temporarily broken curse' I'd had enough of human company and come to the roof. As soon as I sat down, I swear all the cats in the neighbourhood came scampering to my side. I had just finished plucking the last one off me when Tohru came up the ladder.

"I knew you'd be here Kyo."

"So, what of it?" She picked up one of the kittens and hugged it tight.

"Aww you're just sooo cute." I gave her a look of, who me? Or the cat?

"Sorry! I meant the cat." She blurted.

"No need to apologize." I said flicking her on the head. She rubbed it and looked at the sun.

"Kyo, are you alright? You looked a bit down at lunch."

"I was just tired of the company." I immediately regretted that choice of words.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll leave you then." She got up to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Kyo?"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, it was just too crowded for me, thats all." I stammered, a little embarrassed about taking her hand like that.

"Oh, good." She said, sitting back down again.

"What do you think of me?"

"Well, Kyo, um.. I think you're funny, kind and um..." I laughed.

"I didn't mean that, I meant what do you think of, you know, the other side of me?"

"Well, at first I was frightened, but, then I thought, I have no reason to be frightened, it is still Kyo after all, just in a different form." I nodded, Tohru was the definitely a record breaker for an outsider to accept my form that fast.

"Kyo, why do you REALLY hate Yuki?"

"Because of him or the rat, I was forced out of the zodiac and had a curse that makes me a monster put on me, anything that there isn't to hate?"

"Yeah but you just said it yourself."

"Said what?"

"That it was the RAT, not Yuki. Even though he was born the year of the rat, it doesn't mean it's really his fault."

I pondered over this, what Tohru was saying was true, but I couldn't help but hate that damned little rat!

"Hey-" Without warning Tohru hugged me, not accidentally, not a: I tripped hug, it was a hug. An actual hug. To tell you the truth I'd never really been hugged before.

POOF!

"Um...?" I looked up at her, she was still hugging me, even though I'd transformed.

"You just looked like you needed it." She replied.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

** Sorry it's a cliffhanger (I promised myself I wouldn't do this, look where it got me!). I've been busy so this came out a lot later than intended, but being a school student and a writer is hard especially when your tossing homework or demanding reviews over the other.**

**Enjoy! **

YUKIS POV

"Kyo, why do you never attack Yuki when he's still half asleep?"

"Because that's when he's at his most dangerous state."

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes and I realized that my feet had already dragged me downstairs.

"Morning Miss Honda." Tohru turned around away from the breakfast that she was making.

"Good morning Yuki!" She replied, her smile as big as ever.

"OW!"

"I thought that you just told Miss Honda that when I'm half asleep I'm at my most dangerous, yet you still decide to attack me, silly cat." I glanced at where Kyo had landed, oh damn, he crashed through three slider doors.

"Good morning to you too, Kyo." Shigure had obviously dodged Kyo just before he hit him.

"Ah, my lovely flower, Tohru, Good morning!" He sang.

"*giggles* Good morning Shigure, please sit down everyone, breakfast is ready." She set down all the dishes and helped Kyo up.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" He brushed her off.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, before joining us at the table.

KYOS POV

I ran up behind Yuki aiming a punch to his back, next thing I know, I'm crashing through three screen doors, nearly knocking Shigure over.

"OW!" I grunted as I hit the tree outside.

"I thought that you just told Miss Honda that when I'm half asleep I'm at my most dangerous, yet you still decide to attack me, silly cat." That damn rat...

"Good morning to you too, Kyo." I looked up to find Shigure peering over me, then he turned to Tohru and literally flung himself at her.

"Ah, my lovely flower, Tohru, Good morning!" He sang, as he sat down.

"*giggles* Good morning Shigure, please sit down everyone, breakfast is ready." She walked over to me and checked me over for any sign of damage.

"Oh good you not bleeding." She whispered, offering a hand.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" She said after that.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I didn't take her hand, instead I just stood up and went to the table.

As we were eating, I noticed that Tohru kept on glancing at me, but then I'd catch her and she'd look away, that's weird.

"Miss Honda, this is delicious." Tohru thanked Yuki and they went on with their own little conversation.

"What you looking at?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, Shigure had been so quiet until now that I hadn't really noticed him.

"Kyo's a scaredy cat!" He laughed.

"Man, what is up with you? Scaring me like that?"

SHIGURES POV

I noticed that Kyo was looking over Tohrus way, in fact he wasn't taking his eyes off her, it was too good of a moment to let it go unspoiled, so I leaned closer to him and whispered: "What you looking at?" He jumped out of his skin! It was so funny!

"Kyos a scaredy cat!" I teased. He turned towards me, slowly. His face had darkened and the aura around him literally went up in flames.

"Man, what is up with you? Scaring me like that?" I flinched, he was in a bad mood, a really bad mood.

"Um, are you guys okay over there?"

"Everything is absolutely fine, Tohru!" I said not wanting to have a bad Kyo on me the whole day.

"Oh good," she turned her head to Kyo, who was in the exact same state as before, "Kyo? Are you okay?" He immediately snapped out of it, as if hearing her voice was the best remedy in the world. Something's going on here.

"I'm fine, let's get to school already." And with that they all got up and headed off.

"Phew, at least I don't have to worry about Kyo being on my back."

"I wouldn't be worried about him right now." I turned around and found my editor right behind me, she was setting of the exact same mood as Kyo.

"Oh, it's you." I stated, turning back to my tea.

~TWO HOURS LATER~

"Good bye!" I waved as my editor left my house, she was on the breach of a break down, if I kept doing this to her.

"SHIRGURE!" I looked over to my right, only to find a bloody and beaten up Kyo being carried by Haru and Yuki, Tohru trailing in front of them.

"What on earth happened?" I muttered to a tearful Tohru.

"It's worse than it looks." Was all she could manage.


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Kyo

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the awaited chapter 3! Yay! **

**You wanted to know what happened to Kyo... so here it is! Will he make it through though?**

**Yuki: That's her way of telling you that it's a cliffhanger.**

**It's not a BAD one though. *crosses arms***

**Yuki: Read on to find out!**

KYOS POV

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

I never thought that my hair colour would get me into THIS much trouble, I mean first of all the principle comes and tells me to stop dying me hair, then my teacher gave me a detention and some of the kids in my class are glaring.

"Urgh, I'm so damn pissed right now!" I felt like kicking something, hard. Looking up I realised I have no idea where I am.

"Hey carrot-top!"

"Wha-?" Turning around, I saw that a group of around four had knives and scissors. Okay, OTT much?

"Guys, what are you doing with those?" I slowly backed off.

"Scared, huh? It's just that orange ass hair is pissing off the boss, you see he don't like it."

"Yeah, so we came to cut it off." Said another.

"And if you don't co-operate well, we're just going to have to punish you, eh?" He held up the knife in front of me. Could I take them? One of them yeah, with knives chance of winning is decreasing and four people? No hope.

I ran for it, sprinting the hardest I could, but, I don't know this area well and the group cut me off and cornered me.

"AAAAH!" Too late the knife already cut me in four different places.

YUKIS POV

"So then I found him unconscious and bleeding, I was surprised that he hadn't turned into a cat yet, Haru and Miss Honda were with me so now we're here calling Hatori."

"Hmm, I think this requires more than just Hatori." Shigure rubbed his chin.

"But what if he transforms?" Tohru was shaking all over.

"I sure it well be fine Miss Honda." I knew that this was a poor way to comfort her, but what else could I do?

"Hello? I heard that Kyo was hurt." Shigure got up to 'explain' what happened.

"Hatori! Yes, he got well, stabbed for times." Hatoris eyes widened and he asked to be taken to Kyo immediately.

I followed them both into his room, Tohru behind me, before letting her in I took a peek.

"Um, Miss Honda, I think it's best that we don't go in right now." I slid the door closed and went down stairs.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I really don't know, sorry."

"It's okay." She went back upstairs and I was left in silence.

Thirty minutes had passed and I hadn't heard a single bit of news so I went upstairs to check on things. When I got to the door of Kyos room I found Tohru sleeping outside on the floor. I went to her room and got her a blanket, draping it over her before entering the room.

"How's he holding?" I swear in my whole entire life, I have never EVER seen Shigures face look so grim.

TOHRUS POV

Huh? It's nice and warm, but, this doesn't feel like my bed...

"Kyo!" I looked around me I was on the floor, but, I don't remember getting a blanket...

"Oh, you're awake Miss Honda."

"Hmm, how's Kyo?" Yukis face fell.

"Yuki?"

"Why don't you go see him? Hatori can explain better than me." Not wanting to upset Yuki anymore I stood up and entered Kyos room.

"Tohru?"

"Yeah, how is he? Hatori?"

"He's holding, and I guess it's a good sign that he didn't turn back into a cat, but then again..."

"What?"

"It could also be a bad sign, that he's no strong enough, in that form."

"Oh." I walked over to his bed and sat down in a chair. His sheets were covered in sweat and his bandages were soaked red. I put my hand over his forehead.

"He has a fever!" Hatori came over with a thermometer, but just before he came, Kyo changed into a cat.

POOF!

Orange smoke was everywhere and when I looked back down at Kyo all I could see was bloody orange/red fur.

I reached out and stroked his forehead. "Oh, Kyo..."


	4. Chapter 4: Wake up!

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry that the story is so late! I haven't got any excuses for it! I was just a little lazy, sorry! *bows***

**Hatori: Good, you're finally opening up to your mistakes, you're doing well.**

**Yay! As you can see Hatori is helping me become a better person!**

**Hatori: Don't even ask how I got into this...**

**I've actually become rather good friends with Akito, you know?**

**Hatori: As I said...you don't even have to ask how I got into this.**

**AKITO!**

**Hatori: No need for that let's go! *drags me away***

**Bye bye!**

KYOS POV

_It hurts...everything hurts...I'm cold..._

POOF!

"Oh, Kyo..." Someone's stroking my fur, who? Ow.

"What happened?" I opened my eyes and saw that I was covered in blood, Tohrus hand resting on my back.

"We think you got stabbed..." Hatoris here?

"Kyo! You're awake, how are you?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she tried to repress from crying.

"I'm alright, but I'm kinda cold...why are you crying?" Shigure came up to me and hit me over the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Tohru burst into to tears.

"It's been nearly a whole two days that you were knocked out, everyone's been worried sick about you! Especially Tohru." I looked over at Tohru, he head was bowed and she was clenching the sheets up in tight fists, still crying.

"I'm s-sorry." I mumbled, apologizing was still my weakest point.

"It's alright, I'm so glad you're back Kyo!" She said, wiping her tears away.

POOF! Orange smoke filled the room as I hastily pulled all the covers over myself before it cleared.

"Ah!" Tohru had turned her back and covered her eyes.

"Okay everyone get out, let Kyo get into some clothes." Hatori opened the door and led Tohru out, Shigure trailing behind.

"Have a speedy recovery, if you can't stand try the crutches." Shigure gestured over to my side.

"Yeah whatever, can you get out?" He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

I sat up and tried to stand, but as soon as I so much as put weight on my feet, my whole body was sent into pain.

"Damn I have to use these after all." I grabbed the crutches and got up, it wasn't as painful, but seeing as I was still putting weight on my feet, my body still ached.

"Geez, what did they do to me?" That's when I remembered they were aiming for my hair, I quickly ruffled to check that it was still intact, surprisingly it was.

"They wanted to cut my hair not me, didn't they? The nerve on those bastards!" I whispered to myself as I got my blue jumper and trousers on.

I came down stairs after I was dressed and saw everyone under the kotatsu having breakfast? Lunch? I don't even know what time it is...

"Ah Kyo! You're just in time for lunch! I made your favourite!" Tohru came up to me smiling that big grin as always.

"Erm...Thanks...what day is it?" I asked while sitting down.

"Saturday! Oh I haven't been to school, I'll have to pick up my things."

"WHAT?" *anger level rising* Tohru hasn't been to school because of me? Cool it, cool it Kyo, *anger level lowering* "W-why d-didn't you j-just g-go to school? W-why did you s-stay?"

"Good work Kyo! You calmed yourself down! But, Tohru stayed here for the sole purpose of looking after you with Hatori." I bowed my head, she missed Thursday AND Friday?

"What about your promise to your mum?"

"Huh? It's fine Kyo! Two days won't hurt...and I was really worried for you!" I turned my head away because I could feel it going red.

"Anyway Tohru, I'll gladly go and pick up your things!"

"Really? Thank you so much Shigure!" Shigure got up and left, but, when I listened really hard I swear I heard him say _'High school girls, High school girls, young and fresh, high school girls...!"_

TOHRUS POV

"What about your promise to your mum?"

"Huh? It's fine Kyo! Two days won't hurt...and I was really worried for you!" Kyo turned his head away as soon as I mentioned that I was worried about him, was he blushing? It's just like before when I gave him his things after he transformed back into his human form...

"Anyway Tohru, I'll gladly go and pick up your things!"

"Really? Thank you so much Shigure!" Shigure was such a kind person! This is the second time that he has picked up my stuff from school for me!

"I'm going out for a bit." Kyo stood up and went to the door.

"Where?" He turned around and smiled?

"Just for a walk...nothin' to worry 'bout." With that he left on his crutches, I can believe it! I've never seen Kyo smile so sincerely!

"Honda-san? I'm sorry..." I turned back around and saw he was packing his school things.

"What for, Yuki-kun?" He blushed at this and quickly turned his head away, he still wasn't that used to having me call him that.

"I have a school president meeting and I'll be late if I don't leave soon, sorry, have a nice day!"

"You too! Goodbye!"

I packed up all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and then I did all the laundry, I even went shopping to buy dinner, but, it felt so lonely without Kyo and Yuki-kun.

"I know I'll go and look for Kyo, myself!"

I tied up my shoes and went out to the roof first, even though it was highly unlikely that he would be there in his condition. Then I walked all over the property and still I couldn't find Kyo!

"He's just ahead, every time I go somewhere he's move onto somewhere else that's all!"

I kept on searching and I finally came back to the house.

"I can't even remember what had got me so worked up about him going away, it's not the first time that he has gone off to do his own thing..."

"Tohru? Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Kyo!" I stood up and rushed over to him, hugging him in the process.

POOF!


	5. Chapter 5: Unaccepted freaks

**Hey guys! 4 things to say!**

**1: Reviews! I know there are readers out there and I want reviews! Otherwise it's hard to improve my writing...XD**

**2: The 1st verse of a song is in this chapter, it's called 'life is like a boat,' it's that part with the bold italic letters, so you know! (search the song, it's good!)**

**3: No cliffhangers! (I think it's not a cliffhanger at least..) CELEBRATION!**

**4: Hatori stopped giving me lessons... :'-(**

**Hatori: You deserved it! **

**I'm sorry...about the chapter being late too!**

**Hatori: Her ignorance is unbelievable! *puts hands up in surrender***

TOHRUS POV

POOF!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" It's such a relief to find Kyo, I'm glad he's alright.

"Erm, thanks for the greeting and all, but I'd prefer it if you didn't hug me." Anyone who is possessed by the spirit of a zodiac or the cat will transform into that spirit when hugged by the opposite sex.

"I know I'm sorry, so sorry." But, the cat has another curse in itself, making the cursed person turn into a beast when the 'beads' are taken off them.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get back inside, it's cold out here." Kyo has suffered from rejection, being unaccepted and loneliness for a long time now, because the spirit he's possessed by didn't make it to the banquet.

"Kyo, you're limping!" Why should he have to suffer? For something that happened years and years ago? Why?

"When I get back to the house I'll rest, how's that?"

"B-but, you might transform!" Shouldn't 'god' of realised it wasn't his fault?

"Yeah...that is a problem..."

"You're not going to like this, but, it's for your own good, okay?" That's it!

"Huh?"

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Kyo, you're injured, I'm doing this so it doesn't get worse and make things harder for you." If 'god' realises that the 'cat' didn't know about the date then, maybe...

"Hmpf, fine..." But, then the 'rat' would be blamed and that wouldn't be good for Yuki-kun.

"And I so close to figuring it out too..."

"Tohru? What are you talking about?" Whoops! Did I say that aloud?

"Oh, erm...nothing! Nothing at all! I'm definitely NOT trying to break the curse all by myself!" I put Kyo down in his room and draped his clothes and crutches over the bed.

"Not? Trying...break...curse? What?"

"It's nothing really! Please get some rest...I'll bring dinner up soon!"

"Okay?" I left Kyo a little puzzled but no-one, ESPECIALLY Kyo and Yuki-kun, can find out I'm trying to break the curse on my own, I can only imagine their reactions, Kyos being the scariest.

_Ding Dong, ding dong._

"Hmm? Hello? Who's there?" I came down to the door and opened it.

"A-Akito?" Why's _he_ here? I wonder what's wrong?

"I've come to see Kyo." He pushed me aside and entered the house.

"Um, Kyos resting right now, maybe another time?" I got up and dusted myself off.

"Akito?"

"Yuki-kun!"

YUKIS POV

What the-? Why's Akito here?

"Yuki-kun!" I looked over Akito and saw Tohru getting up from the ground, her knees grazed.

"Akito! What did you do to Honda-san?" Akito twisted around to face me.

"And a hello to you too, Yuki."

"What did you do to Honda-san?" Why is she bleeding? Why did she have to get up from the floor? She's not that clumsy!

" You're still not brave enough to call her by her first name, are you? Hah!" He lifted my chin and pushed my head to the side.

"You're in a bad mood, go home!"

"Hmm? Not being very polite are we Yuki? Is that how you talk to the head of the house?"

"Go home, Akito." I muttered.

"Being a very bad child aren't we? Maybe I'll have to take you back with me so you can be, *chuckles* re-educated."

"Re-educated?" I was stock still, couldn't move a muscle as Akito circled me like his prey.

"Yes, re-educated, don't you remember?"

"_Please stop! Stop it! Ow!"_

"That little room that I keep just for you?"

"_Mum! Dad! Big brother! Help!"_

"That we spent hour after hour in?"

"_Shut up! They won't come!"_

"Just you and I?"

"_Why? Why?" _

"_Because YOU'RE A FREAK! YOU FREAK!"_

"Akito..."

"Hmmm?"

"If I'm a freak and if I deserve to be alone, if Kyos a monster and deserves humiliation in isolation, than why have we been blessed with the company of..."

"Blessed? ACCEPTED? BY WHO?"

"Of..."

"NOBODY COULD ACCEPT YOU, YOU'RE ALL..."

"Of..."

"...YOU'RE ALL FREAKS AND BEASTS! *breaths heavily*"

"Of none other than Tohru Honda?"

"Huh?"

"You told me and all the other zodiac members..."

"_YOU'RE ALL FREAKS AND BEASTS, BE ASHAMED! FEEL GRATEFUL TO AT LEAST HAVE A LONELY PLACE ON EARTH! YOU'LL NEVER BE ACCEPTED OR LOVED, GET USED TO IT!"_

"That we should be ashamed and that we should feel grateful that we have a lonely place, that we should accept never being loved."

"That we could never love."

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T, YOU'RE FREAKS!"

"Then why does Tohru love and accept us?"

_I love her._

"I've found my reason to be accepted and it's Tohru!"

_With all my heart._

'_**Nobody knows who I really am,**_

_**I never felt this empty before,**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along,**_

_**Who's going to comfort me and keep me strong?'**_

_The question is, why has Tohru comforted us all and kept is strong?_


	6. Chapter 6: The songbirds voice

**Yo! It's been a while! (I swear to god, it was writers block...swear!)**

**I'm starting to feel guilty about the wounds that I've inflicted on Kyo _ He is my favourite character after all!**

**Hurry up and get better Kyo!**

**Kyo: You're writing this, YOU make me better!**

**I can't do miracles Kyo**

**Kyo: You're not making sense...YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' AUTHOR!**

**Oh yeah...I am...**

**Kyo: So...?**

**Nup' still can't make miracles...XD**

TOHRUS POV

Hmm... I've never seen Yuki, well, 'rebel' like that before, especially towards Akito. Seems like the lid came off on a lot of things he was holding inside.

_Knock knock, _"Kyo, are your injuries feeling any better today?" Kyo hasn't been downstairs ever since Akito came yesterday, maybe something's bothering him.

"I'm alright." I could barely hear his voice through the door, it seemed faint.

"I have breakfast on a tray, can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." I balanced the tray on one arm and slid the door open.

"I didn't think that you'd be too hungry, so ask if you want more-..." I looked at Kyo lying on his bed he was clenching one of the wounds he got and was shaking, I sat the tray down and went over to him.

"Kyo! Are you alright? Oh no! You're bleeding! Um..." He looked venerable and pained.

POOF!

"*cough* Kyo! I'm going to call Hatori!" His fur was blood red again and he was shaking worse than ever. I turned for the door when I heard him say something.

"Kyo? What did you say?" I walked up to his bed and sat on it.

"Don't go..." He mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Miss Honda! I'm back with Shigure!" My ears pricked up at the sound of them entering.

"Welcome back! Do you think you could call Hatori?" I yelled back.

"Why are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki entered the room and saw me with Kyo, blood red flowers were slowly growing on the soft white sheets of his bed.

"SHIGURE! CALL HATORI! NOW!" He shouted, loud enough that his voice almost echoed in the hallway.

Shigure came up the stairs moments later with the phone in his hand, dialling the number onto the keypad.

"Why? What happened-?" He nearly went white when he saw Yuki and I trying to stop the flow of blood from Kyos body.

"Hello? Yes, Hatori, it's an emergency, please get here as soon as possible, Kyos in very bad condition." _~BEEP ~_ He put the phone down and sat on Kyos desk chair.

"What's wrong? Is Hatori coming?"

"Hatori is busy with Akito and won't be free any time soon."

"B-but, Kyo..." What if he dies? People don't have mountains of blood and he's losing so much. I removed my hand from where it laid on Kyos stomach and looked at it, the only thing I saw was the colour red, staining my fair skin and dripping onto my dress.

"Miss Honda?" I collapsed into a trembling wreck, crying into my bloody hands.

"Please, don't let him die. DON'T DIE KYO!"

KYOS POV

Its dark, am I asleep? Did I pass out? It's really hard to breathe, I feel wet and I can only smell blood.

"P-..." I can hear something.

"Please, don't..." Her voice is ringing inside my head.

"Please, don't let him...d-don't, die...Please...don't l-let him...d-die..." It's a familiar voice, nostalgic.

"_Kyo, that's leek onigari!" _

"Don't d-die..." T-?

"_I knew you'd be here, you like high places, don't you?"_

"P-please...don't l-let..." Toh-?

"_I am scared, I can't tell you I'm not, but, please, let's eat together, share together, cry together, smile together...just like we used too! A family!" _

"DON'T DIE KYO!" Tohru.

Die? No, more importantly, how-?

"Don't kill me off yet..." How could I forget?

"...Still here." The voice of...

"Kyo?" The girl I love?


	7. Chapter 7: The wait is over

**Hey guys!**

**It's IMPORTANT that you KNOW that this is a full normal pov and that it's my FIRST time doing something like this...so let me know if you like my character pov better, 'kay?**

**Shigure: Coming from a novelists pov...**

**STOP! I know you're cool and all Shigure, but, quite frankly, I'm NOT perverted so if it's coming from you I'd probably be like WTH? (what the hell?)**

**Shigure: True, true, looks like I'll have to shut the door on your innocence then.**

**NO! Please, I'm too young to die! **

The wind brushed over Tohrus face as she stood outside. The last thing Kyo had said before falling unconscious was: _"Don't kill me off yet." _The words were ringing around the girls head over and over.

_He's still fighting, he's hanging in there, so I'll believe in him. _She thought.

Time went by as she continued to stare at the sky, waiting for Hatori. He said he'd get there as soon as he was done with Akito, which could be anytime.

"Tohru, I think it's best you come inside now, it's getting cold." Shigure walked out to her side.

"I think I'll wait a little longer." Shigure folded his hands in his robe and waited a little with her.

"You know, Akito could plan to keep Hatori busy forever, it's just the way he is." The girl sighed and nodded.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting forever." The sad tone her voice was desperate to find a way to help the beaten Kyo.

_Come on' Hatori, _she thought, _I know you're the only one who can do this._

"We would've taken him to a hospital, if it weren't for his circumstances, so I'm sorry, Tohru." Shigure bowed his head in respect.

_She hasn't realised it yet, but soon she will...my little flower, all grown up!_

He smiled to himself.

"Don't be sorry, please, there's nothing to be sorry for!" She waved her hands in the air and laughed, the first laugh in what seemed like days.

"Shigure! He woke up!" Yuki called out from the window of Kyos room, beckoning for them to come and visit.

Tohrus heart leaped when she heard that and she almost tripped herself over while running to the door to see Kyo. Her footsteps echoed through the house as she came to halt at Kyos door.

_Hopefully we don't need Hatori, hopefully he'll recover and then I can figure out the curse!_ She fist pumped into the air before entering the bedroom, she'd never been so happy, so grateful.

"Tohru?" Kyo lifted his head, he was back into human form and his wounds were on the mend.

"Kyo!" She struggled to stop herself from running over and hugging the boy, who couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"How do you feel?" She asked, while settling herself in a chair beside him.

"I feel alright, nothing too bad." _I feel better than alright, seeing your smile was the perfect cure. _He thought to himself.

"Hatoris and Momiji are here!" Shigure called as a serious looking man and a happy, small, blonde boy entered beside him.

"How are you Kyo?" Tohru moved from her seat to let Hatori check on Kyo.

"Better off than before." Hatori nodded and check Kyos chest, back, throat and arms.

Kyo started to get annoyed as Hatori took his time writing notes. The scribbling sound of the pen was making him more and more impatient as time ticked by. He clenched his faced and faced the window only to be greeted by a cat.

No two cats, three, four, five, six, seven...

"Miaow, miaow." They all chanted as they rubbed against Kyo, who was struggling to keep himself from throwing them out the window.

It wasn't that he didn't like cats. It's just that he could _understand _them, so whenever they came to him like this, it was pretty hectic hearing all the different cries.

"_What's wrong? Miaow, what happened to you? Miaow, who hurt you? Miaow." _

Tohru came over to his side and picked one up, cradling it in her arms.

"They're just so cute! You're so lucky Kyo!" She snuggled with the cat as it purred affectionately.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump..._

"Who's that?" Shigure peered at the door with the others as the noise grew louder.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump..._

"Dammit! It's the devil!" Kyo threw the covers of his bed over himself and made himself as flat as possible, just before Kagura stepped into the room.

"Um, where's Kyo? I heard he was hurt..." She mumbled from behind her sleeve.

Momiji jumped up and waved at Kagura in his usual bubbly mood.

"Hello Kagura! How are you?" And before everyone knew it Momiji had distracted Kagura and lead her outside.

"Thank god!" Kyo puffed as he sat up again. _I'd rather die than have Kagura 'worry' about me._

"Anyway, Kyo you should be fine to return to school in a few days. The only reason your injuries returned so badly was because you were constantly in and out of cat form, making the pressure worse on your body."

Tohru was succumbed with joy, she'd missed Kyo so much. Yuki only grunted a 'stupid cat' and Shigure smiled as he excused himself from the room.

The door slid shut and Shigure slipped away to his car and drove off, heading towards Akitos.

"_The twelve zodiac will always come back to me, they have no other choice, it is their fate, their destiny." _


	8. Chapter 8: Playing nice

**Hey guys!**

**I know this is an INCREDIBLY late chapter and I know that all my other stories are late too, but trust me (heh lol) I am working on it.**

**You may or may not be confused about what happens in this chapter, all shall be explained next chapter.**

**Also the next chapter will have some spoilers, so this is just an early warning.**

**Z xx**

* * *

><p>Akito lay lazily across the floor, twirling a sakura flower between his long slender fingers. It was a peaceful day, he could hear the birds singing outside, he could see the sun as it dispelled all the shadows around him, he could even smell the cherry blossom, yes all was quaint.<p>

Except for one thing.

That girl, Tohru, the wretch, was _still _trying to break off the curse, why wouldn't she understand? The zodiacs were and always will be his, not _hers. _She had even managed to _somehow _get Yuki to fight back! How? Since when did his obedient nature allow that? WHEN?

He snapped the stalk of the little flower and threw it out the window, the little flower slowly floated to the ground, before landing and falling limp and broken, but this wasn't enough, Akito was seething, he wanted to hurt something, no, he wanted to hurt _someone_, but there was no-one accompanying him to be his punching bag.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and alerted his ears, when Shigure entered the room, "Hello Akit-!"

Akito ran up to Shigure and slapped him, hard. A tingling sensation ran through his hand as he watched Shigure stumble and hit his head on the corner of the wall.

"That wasn't very nice Akito..." He grumbled, making a joke puppy face.

"YOU BASTARD, THIS IS _WAY_ NICER THAN HOW YOU TREAT ME!" Akito screamed.

"Then what about the way _you _treat others? Especially Tohru at that." Shigure pressed.

"She never knows when to stick he big fat nose out of it!" Akito countered.

"That is not an excuse." Shigure said.

Akito slapped him again, "Stop doing this! It's always 'Tohru this' and 'Tohru that' with you! What about me?"

"Don't you already have Kureno for that?" Shigure said coldly.

"You dirty-...then what about you and that women?" Akito hissed, full-well reminding Shigure how much he hated his mother.

"I did it to get back at you for using Kureno." Shigure said, before turning around and leaving.

"SHIGURE!"

_At the main gates of the Sohma house..._

Shigure closed the gate behind him, sighing as he did, he really disliked Akito, no he _hated _him.

He hated the way he would get thrown aside, he hated the way he would play with him and he hated the fact that he used his loyalty to his advantage.

"Shigure, you really have to stop doing this you know?" Hatori opened the gate and followed Shigure out.

"When did you get here, Ha-san?" Shigure asked.

"Not that long ago." A silence stretched between the two adults as Hatori stared Shigure down, like he was teaching a naughty dog how to behave itself.

"You realise the more you do this to Akito, the more he isolates herself." Hatori sighed, Shigures messes always meant more cleaning up for himself.

"I'm not a nice person, you know that Ha-san." Shigure muttered.

"Can't you just try being kind?" Hatori was already exasperated.

"I don't have innocence like Kureno and I will definitely never be as kind as you, Ha-san," Shigure lost himself, "My kindness would be nothing but a facade, something that is easily shattered, making things worse."

"Shigure..."

"Good bye Ha-san!" Shigure turned around and left for his car, leaving Hatori standing in the wind, his white doctors coat billowing around him as the wind picked it up and pulled at the long, soft fabric.

Akito leaned through the circular window, arms dangling from the ledge, when he felt a tear escape onto his cheek and pulling at his heart. He knew this feeling, it was bad, really bad. He shot up and ran towards the persons location, begging, crying, screaming because this feeling that he had in his heart...

...was the feeling of yet another curse being broken.


	9. Chapter 9: A new beginning

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I know it's late...sorry, but I wrote this AGES ago and I have now come back to finish it.**

**Yes.**

**The ending will be the next chapter.**

**The big finale!**

**Anyways, thanks for all your support on this story, I believe I have improved so much more since I first got on Fanfiction and I hope you will check out my new stories which I shall be releasing after I have finished 'Crossing Lines' which is my semi-new death note fic.**

**Bye bye.**

* * *

><p>Yuki stopped stock still in the Soma house, tears flowing down his face, <em>"In the end…the banquet always had to come to a close…"<em>

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, stopping behind him with some of the dinner plates, "Are you al- Yuki-kun! Why are you crying?!" She shrieked, quickly setting down the plates before attending to him.

"I…I…" Yuki started, before shaking off the thought, "Tohru…" He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Y-Yuki-kun?!" She questioned, pulling away, expecting for him to poof in a cloud of smoke and change into a rat.

…

Any minute now.

…

"Y-Yuki…?" She wondered, when he hadn't transformed.

"At last..." He said, "The banquet came to an end…"

**Once upon a time, God invited all the animals to a banquet. At the banquet, he became friends with all of the animals of the Zodiac and for years on end, continued to invite them to many glorious banquets…but years go by and the animals were getting old and on the day of the cats death, he created a special potion and made the cat, him and all the others drink it, "Now we can be together, forever!" He exclaimed, smiling.**

**All the animals were happy, except for the cat, "Why…?" He said, "Why do you do this? Just because I am to die, does not mean we will not be together again…" God and all the animals were infuriated by the cats dying words and heed them they did not.**

_**Everything comes to an end, good or bad, but that doesn't mean it's all over, it just means that there is room for a new beginning, a new chapter, for us all.**_

_**That's all it took, but it is hard for people to let go either way, but in all the gloom, one shining light will remind them of who they are and that the end is just another chapter in the book…**_

"Tohru! What magic did you use on him?!" Kyo yelled, bursting in on the scene.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kyo…" Tohru stuttered, smiling at his presence.

"Gah…come on! Why?! Why?! He's always first, beats me at everything and just to add to that list he's now got his curse broken first!" Kyo cried in anger, gripping his hair in annoyance.

"Just let go of that already," Yuki murmured, turning himself around to face Kyo, "You just need to let go Kyo."

"I can't just let go of it!" Kyo stammered, going forward and grabbing Yuki by the shirt, "Y-you guys…are all I have!" Tears began pouring from his eyes as Yuki broke the band from around Kyos wrist, the beads scattering everywhere as they hit the floor.

"I don't…" He whispered, looking from his hand to the beads across the floor, "It's his entire fault!" He cried, before running off.

"Kyo!" Tohru called after him, only to be stopped by Yuki grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to go with him, Tohru, we'll be at the main house." He whispered in her ear, before running off after Kyo.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked herself.

"The banquet ended, it's simple as that." Shigure said, scaring Tohru.

"Iiiiiya!" She squealed before calming down and facing him, "Banquet…?" She asked, grabbing a tissue from her pocket and dabbing Shigures cheeks with it, to stop the tears from flowing.

"After a while…all the animals realised they were never going to be apart after all…now God just needs to know that." He told her, before walking out of the front doors and following after the other two rampant Zodiacs.

"Is the curse broken?" Tohru finally figured, before a smile graced her lips as tears began running down her cheeks as well, "I'm, I'm so happy for them!"

Kyo ran into the Soma main house, causing destruction with every turn he made before he finally stopped in Akitos room, "Y-you…" He started, but he didn't know how to say what had to be said.

"Why…?" Akito suddenly stuttered, just as Yuki came into the room, "Why are you all leaving me behind?!"

"We never left you behind, we came back here of our own free will did we not?" Shigure said, popping his head around the door.

"Hello everyone!" The sing song voice of Momiji said as he walked into the room, still wiping tears away from his face.

"All the Zodiac are here…" Yuki muttered as he watched everyone enter into the room, all of their eyes red and glistening from them crying.

"Whoops, sorry to ruin the party." Kyo said sarcastically, glaring at Yuki.

"You are a Zodiac too are you not? You heard the story too, did you not?" Yuki reminded him, his words sharp and staccato like.

"Uh…yeah…" Kyo muttered.

"So this is goodbye?" Momiji asked, looking around the room frantically.

"No, it's…"

"What is it?" Everyone wondered.

"It's…"

"Freedom?"

"Hmm…" Akito got up, fresh tears springing from his eyes now too, "I think I prefer…a new beginning."


	10. Chapter 10: Thank you

**Hey guys!**

**Last chapter I know!**

**Thanks for all the support :)**

* * *

><p>Kyos eyes widened as he heard the words come out of Akitos mouth as he rushed up and hugged him, "Thank you…" He murmured before running out the room.<p>

"Wait! Kyo!" Yuki called after him, taking a step towards the door.

"No, stay here, he has something important to do." Shigure said, grabbing Yuki by the shoulder and pulling him back gently.

A broad smile spread across Kyos face as he ran towards Shigures house, he was _free, _he was _accepted_, he was in the position that he had always wanted to be in, now all that's left was to…

"Tohru!" He burst into the house, slamming the sliding doors wide open.

"Eh? Kyo! Are you alright?" She shrieked, surprised by the loud noise as she ran into the room.

"I, I…I'm free…we're all free!" Kyo exclaimed, before running up to her and hugging her.

Tohru stood there shocked for a little while, before wrapping her arms around him, "That's fantastic Kyo!" She replied, smiling up at him.

"Y-yeah…" He stuttered, finally realising what he'd done, causing him to blush furiously.

"Um Tohru I…"

"We're home!" Shigure sang as he walked into the room, causing Kyo to jump ten feet away from Tohru in surprise.

"Oops, I think we interrupted something." He teased, as Yuki came up behind him.

"N-no you didn't! What would there be t-to interrupt!" Kyo stuttered as he growled at Shigure.

"Welcome back!" Tohru greeted as she watched the scene between Kyo and Shigure grow more dangerous.

She clenched her chest, her heart was beating so fast that she thought she might be having a heart attack at this rate, breathing calmly she slowed it down, only to have it speed up again when Yuki scared her.

"Hello Miss Honda." He said, causing her to jump out of her own world and back into this one.

"H-hello Yuki-kun…did you just call me Miss Honda?" She asked.

"Oh? Did I? Sorry, old habits die hard I guess…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Oh well…I'm going out tonight with Ha-san, so you guys are going to be on your own for a little while." Shigure informed them, before promptly shoving Kyo in Tohrus direction and running out of the house.

"Old pervy, prick…bastard!" Kyo shouted after him, but didn't make any actions to follow him.

"Oh, Kyo, you were saying something before…?" Tohru reminded him, innocently looking up at him.

Kyo looked away and stuttered, "W-well…I really lo-"

"Tohru, do you mind in my asking if we just ordered take out for dinner tonight?" Yuki said, popping his head from around the stair.

"Oh that's fine!" Tohru assured him, before turning back to Kyo.

"Gah, forget it." Kyo told her, before grabbing his jumper and opening the front door, "I'm out."

"Wait Kyo!" Tohru said, but made no move to go after him, she thought it better that he was left alone for a while.

Kyo walked around the property for a while, thinking, was God against him or something? What are the chances of getting interrupted twice while confessing? Really?!

Slowly, he had walked all the way back around to the ladder that led him up to the roof, he climbed and settled down, just gazing at the stars.

"I thought you might be up here." Tohru surprised him, as she came up with a small plate of food for him.

"Oh…thanks." He said, as he took the plate that she offered him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just felt like being alone…" He said, immediately regretting the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Oh…" Tohru said, "I'll get going then…"

"No! Wait…sorry." Kyo apologized, grabbing onto her hand before she was out of reach.

"Okay then." She said, sitting back down again.

"What do you think of me…Tohru?" Kyo asked, faintly remembering these events in the back of his mind…they had done this before.

Tohru caught on and replied, "I have no reason to be scared anymore…"

"No." He cut her off, "I meant…as a person."

"W-well, K-kyo is…" She mumbled, "Kyo is…Kyo!"

"Eh?" He asked looking at her.

"And that's the best part because if Kyo wasn't Kyo then…" She trailed off, not knowing how to word her sentence.

Kyo moved his plate and pulled her into a hug again, "Kyo…?" She asked, though she didn't pull away.

"You just…" _"You just looked like you need it." _

"No…what I was saying before was….I love you Tohru." He quickly corrected himself, before falling back into the pattern that they had before.

Tohru blushed and smiled, "I-I love you too, Kyo!" She exclaimed.

Kyo smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he leant down slowly and gently kissed her.

Soon they both pulled away, in need of air and Kyo took the opportunity, "Tohru?" He asked, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Kyo?" She replied, leaning into his chest.

"_You just looked like you needed it."_

"_Thanks."_

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...what better way then to end with the start? Did you see what I did there? If not, go check out the first chapter again ;)<strong>

**Please check out some of my other stories, I shall be posting new ones and finishing up my others soon ^^**

**And this is your writer,**

**Lie2me1moretime,**

**Signing off.**


End file.
